1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing mechanism, and particularly to a fixing mechanism for fixing a storage device and a hard disk assembly using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disks are generally mounted in a computer case with a fixing mechanism. The fixing mechanism includes a bottom plate for supporting the hard disks. However, upon the mounting of the storage device such as the hard disks, the bottom plate, being completely sealed off upon securing on a plate member, thereby prevents air from flowing past the hard disks, thus reducing the cooling efficiency within the computer case. However, even upon forming of a plurality of vent holes on the plate member, due to the substantial amount of contact area which exist between the hard disks and the plate member, cooling efficiency would remain inadequate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.